Free Companies
During the height of the Caelorast Imperium, the empires bureaucrats were tasked with solving a conundrum: how to profit from the existence of adventuring parties, mercenary bands, and other independent entities. These groups often obtained significant wealth, which was often in danger of being hoarded, transported out of the empire, or simply lost. The solution that the empire came up with was the institution of Free Companies. While the Caelorast Imperium is past its heyday and in significant decline, the concept and practice of Free Companies still exists in the empire and its lost holdings - including the independent city states of the Marches. Simply put, a Free Company is a group of individuals registered akin to a corporation or guild. Primarily adventuring groups or mercenary bands, Free Companies include wizard cabals, bounty hunting outfits, and other organisations which don’t easily fit within the structures and rules of other entities. On the surface, the concept of Free Companies is relatively simple: in exchange for registration and the payment of a yearly fee, members of the Free Company are exempt from the impromptu taxation of treasure, spoils, salvage, bounties or other wealth the Company may acquire. This is determined by assayers evaluating the Company on a yearly basis, and frees the authorities from having to chase down groups to garner taxes and the members of these groups from trying to hide such wealth. There are a number of benefits to being a Free Company. In addition to the abstract yearly taxation, members of Free Companies are generally permitted to carry weaponry (outside of simple knives or other utilitarian tools) within their cities, are often exempt from military drafts (though mandatory acceptance of mercenary contracts during times of war may be enforced), and being listed in city company registries for ersatz advertisement. Indeed, membership in Free Companies is seen as a minimum level of respectability for many potential employers. Free Companies are generally registered at a Company Guild in their respective city - some Companies, by they travellers or groups of larger size, will register themselves in multiple cities for the ease of activity and to aid in finding employment. Company Guild building often become unofficial meeting points and social centres for those people drawn to Company membership - jobs, gossip, opportunities and more can be found at Company Guild halls and offices, while taverns and inns located nearby almost always receive constant patronage. Due to Free Companies being the purview of those groups who do not fall into the categories such a business, corporation, guild or otherwise, the vast majority of Free Companies are simple adventuring groups, and mercenary companies. Those of more illicit professions and interests rarely officially register as Free Companies, though will refer to themselves as such out of ease of understanding or intentional deception. One of the more curious fixtures in Free Company culture are the people known as “Lead Runners”. These freelancers earn their coin by scouring all available sources for leads; listed jobs, potential contracts, new local developments, overheard rumour and gossip - anything that could potentially be a source of income for a Free Company. These lead runners collect these tips and leads, and sell them on to Free Companies. Some runners work an area, or a profession or industry, or even for specific Companies - some of the largest or most powerful Free Companies have their own dedicated lead runners. For those with the skill being a successful and lucky lead runner means being worth more than your weight in dragon’s gold. Category:Culture and Society